Dedek Nash
by Hairussia
Summary: Nijimura punya adik sepupu bernama Nash, bocah kampret bin kupret yang suka memanggil orang dengan panggilan monyet. Banyak cerita tentang Nijimura dan Nash. Mulai dari hal nista sampai yang menyakitkan bokong Nijimura. [ Nijimura Shuuzou x Shota! Nash Gold Jr ] #NashTartFanfictionChallenge


"Maaf ya Allah—" Nash bergumam, membuang barang bukti, merasa berdosa besar.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah kepalang benci? Jangan dipaksakan 'kan? Lebih baik tikam dan buang jauh-jauh agar tidak tertangkap.

Setelah selesai membuang barang bukti, Nash berlari kecil. Ia baru kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar dan sayangnya, harus menanggung dosa dengan membuat makhluk lain menangis.

Gang rumah sudah dilewati, barang bukti sudah tak terlihat dan masih sangat sepi. Sampai seseorang meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terasa tertangkap basah—

"Nash, Bang Niji tadi lihat kamu buang sayur ke tong sampah loh, dimasukkin ke kresek item 'kan?" pertanyaan meledek, Nash tertangkap basah sungguhan.

Komat-kamit membaca mantra untuk membalas pertanyaan Bang Nijimura, Nash buru-buru mendekati Bang Nijimura yang tak jauh dari belokan gang sempit, Nash langsung menendang kakak sepupunya itu dengan kesal kemudian Nash membalas dengan lantang, "Nggak!"

"Halah ngibul ae lu…" tampang Nijimura semakin meledek melihat adik kecilnya yang punya kelakuan _dedemit bin kampret bin kupret bin_ mirip monyet ini semakin terdesak. "Gue gak goncengin lu, kalau nggak mau ngaku.." ancam Nijimura berjalan meninggalkan Nash yang membatu.

Ancaman paling mujarab. Orang tua Nash menitipkan Nash pada Nijimura sejak Nash kelas satu SD. Berangkat bersama sejak si bocah nakal itu masuk SD. Sampai Nijimura lulus SD juga sengaja mengambil SMP Negeri yang berada di belakang SD si Dedek Nash ini.

Meskipun Nash bandelnya minta ampun, bagi Nijimura, Nash adalah adik kesayangannya karena Nijimura sendiri tidak memiliki adik.

"Mau ngaku nggak lu, heh?"

Bukan langsung menjawab, Nash memasang wajah kesal, bola mata berwarna birunya melihat kearah lain dan tidak mendongak pada kakak sepupunya itu, "I—iya tadi buang sayur sama nasinya sedikit…" jawab Nash lirih dan sedikit merasa berdosa.

Nijimura mengambil sepeda yang semula ia sandarkan pada dinding yang ada, tangannya menyapa Nash untuk segera menghampirinya. "Sini lu bocah," suruh Nijimura menghela nafas panjang mendengar pengakuan Nash.

Nash paling tidak suka disuruh-suruh apalagi oleh Bang Nijimura. Langkah kecilnya menghampiri Nijimura sambil menggerutu ini dan itu. Ketika Bang Nijimura sudah ada di hadapannya, Nash berhenti tepat di belakang jok sepeda.

Sedikit menunduk, Nijimura memegang kepala Nash dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, "Dengerin gue, kalo lu buang itu nasi, mereka nangis, paham lu?" jelasnya mengusap kepala Nash lembut.

Tumben Nijimura bener.

"Monyet juga tahu cerita gitu, Bang…"

"Iyalah, elu monyetnya.." sambar Nijimura sambil terkekeh pelan dan menaiki sepeda onthelnya, "Buru naik lu nyet, jangan buang makanan lagi…"

"Gorilla!" teriak Nash mengatai Nijimura, sambil memukul pinggang Nijimura kesal.

"Jangan ngelitikin gue nyet haha mana ada gorilla ganteng kayak gue, anak monyet kayak lu mah banyak.."

Nash mendengus kesal. Iya, kesel sampe _mampus_ kalau sudah debat dengan Abang rese-nya ini. Ngenselin minta ampun.

Segera Nash naik di bangku belakang sepeda, memegang kemeja SMP Nijimura agar tidak jatuh.

"Peluk pinggang gue, mau ngebut ini…"

"Buru!" teriak Nash kesal langsung memeluk pinggang Nijimura.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nijimura Shuuzou x Shota!Nash / Mayuzumi Chihiro x Shota!Nash

Typo(s) / Indonesia!AU / bahasa sehari-hari / kecacatan lainnya yang anu. /disini settingnya tahun 2004-an (?)

Untuk Nash tercinta / **NashTartFanfictionChallenge**

.

.

Depan sekolahan banyak pohon rindang, angin masih hilir-mudik dengan sejuk. Banyak pedagang di depan gerbang sekolah berdagang untuk mencari nafkah. Entah jualan kue cubit, kue laba-laba, telur puyuh yang digoreng, macam-macam lah pokoknya. Sampai mainan cabut benang juga ada, tapi frekuensi kemenangannya dipertanyakan. Susah banget.

Lapangan kecil milik sekolah biasa dibagi dua untuk bermain perempuan dan laki-laki. Biasanya perempuan main lompat tali, ada juga yang bermain bekel di dalam kelas. Kalau malas main ya tinggal jajan di luar atau kantin. Bebas.

Untuk saat ini, lapangan SD dikuasai anak laki-laki untuk bermain futsal. Sedangkan Nash asik duduk di teras kelas sambil menyeruput es teh manisnya, hasil memalak dari uang saku Bang Nijimura yang lumayan banyak.

Kebiasaan iseng Nash adalah mengganggu para perempuan di kelas, entah itu pura-pura lewat saat anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain bekel. Meskipun disoraki, Nash tetap kalem, karena menurut Nash kalem itu adalah sebuah keindahan yang tak terduga.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah kalem, Nash menyukai teman sekelas Nijimura yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kakak-kakak bertampang _adem_ dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jarang bicara, tidak seperti Bang Nijimura yang terlalu banyak kotbah sana-sini.

Sempat tadi Nash pergi ke kelas Nijimura (saat jam istirahat anak SMP dan Nash istirahat pelajaran olah raga) lalu disapa dengan senyum tipis oleh Mayuzumi,

"Adek lu nih Ji,"

"Sini nyet sini.."

"Bagi duit, tadi gak bawa, terus olah raga…" Nash mendekati Nijimura yang sibuk bermain SOS dengan temannya yang bernama Akashi, Nash langsung menengadahkan tangannya dengan mimik muka malak bukan meminta.

"Eh May—Mayuzumi—tau gak? Kata emaknya Nash, dia pernah ngompol terus biar nggak ketahuan, lu tau dia apain?" alih-alih bukannya memberikan uang, Nijimura malah iseng bertanya pada Mayuzumi yang duduknya ada di depan. Mulai menggosip.

Tampang datar penuh misteri! Itulah yang ada di otak Nash saat ini.

"Nih Ji, gue udah ngisi—" teman Nijimura yang memiliki helai rambut merah memberikan buku penuh coret-coretan pada Nijimura.

Nijimura langsung menoleh kearah Akashi yang ada di belakangnya, melihat banyaknya coretan dan huruf SOS pada halaman tersebut, sedangkan Nash kesal setengah mati Nijimura sibuk dengan orang lain.

"Dek…" panggil Mayuzumi menghampiri Nash yang masih sibuk menengadahkan tangannya.

Melas banget ini bocah.

"Nih abang bawa minum, minum aja dulu haus 'kan?" Botol air mineral diberikan pada Nash, Mayuzumi langsung duduk di atas meja sambil memperhatikan kertas permainan milik Nijimura dan juga Akashi.

Berbeda dengan Mayuzumi yang bacaannya novel dan sebangsanya. "Eh tadi lu mau cerita 'kan?" Mayuzumi mengingatkan Nijimura yang sibuk sok mikir dimana harus meletakkan huruf S,O, atau S di dalam kotak-kotak kecil yang ia buat tersebut.

"Oh iya, Nash pernah ngompol, biar nggak ketahuan dia setrika seprei sama kasur yang dia ompolin—" cerita Nijimura membuat Nash berhasil memuncratkan isi mulutnya yang penuh dengan air. "Terus tadi buang makanan sama sayur ke tong sampah…" cerita Nijimura menatap jijik adik sepupunya tersebut.

Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita dari temannya tentang si Adik kelas yang terkenal berisiknya itu.

Nash suka manjat pohon depan sekolah, sampai jatuh pun pernah. Suka berkelai kalau ditantangin yang lainnya. Suka berisik dan melawan guru di kelas. Mengatai monyet dengan mulutnya secara gampang.

Terlalu banyak aib milik Nash yang Nijimura ketahui. Bahkan sampai hal yang membuat Nijimura jengkel sekali pun.

Pernah dulu, Nash, Nijimura dan ayah Nijimura berboncengan dengan sepeda motor mengelilingi suatu komplek perumahan yang mempuni. Dengan Nash yang duduk ditengah-tengah dan Nijimura dibagian belakang, sedangkan ayah Nijimura berada di depan membonceng mereka.

Nash memegang uang receh hasil kembalian membeli permen yupi, kepalang diajak jalan-jalan oleh ayahnya Bang Nijimura dan Nijimura, terang saja Nash ikut saja. Yah, namanya juga bocah.

Kembali dengan jalan-jalan dengan motor, seratus rupiah uang Nash jatuh dan otomatis Nash menoleh kebelakang melihat uangnya semakin mejauh dan menggelinding.

"Ambil gih.." ledek Nijimura ikut menoleh kearah belakang,

"Biarin ah, _cepek_ (seratus) doang," jawab Nash menyepelekan.

"Yee sejuta kagak ada _cepek_ kagak jadi sejuta, be—" belum sempat Nijimura mengatai Nash, ada anak anjing mengejar motor yang mereka naiki, jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat tapi gong-gongan anjing itu terdengar jelas.

"week sini kejaaar!" teriak Nash menoleh kearah belakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sok jagoan, padahal pernah dikejar-kejar anjing sampai memanjat tiang listrik dan menangis di depan umum.

"Nanti digigit lu…"

Tanpa melihat kearah depan, Nijimura dan Nash sibuk melihat anjing yang terus saja mengejar motor mereka, sampai—

"Bang Niji!" teriak Nash heboh, tangan kanannya mengulur kebelakang dan Nijimura menggenggam tangan Nash.

"Pak—Pak—" Nash menoleh terus kebelakang, masih menarik tangan Nijimura tanpa mau melepaskannya. Padahal Nijimura sudah jatuh ke aspal karena polisi tidur, tapi entah untung entah sial. Ia malah meraih tangan Nash dan kini pantatnya harus bergesekan dengan aspal dan motor yang masih saja jalan.

Bapaknya Bang Nijimura nggak peka kalau anaknya jatuh dan diseret begitu, Nijimura ngenes.

"Bang Niji—Pak!" Nash kembali memanggil bingung, sampai akhirnya tangannya itu melepaskan tangan Nijimura. "Bapaaak, Nijimuranya jatohhh…." Adu Nash khawatir dan terus menoleh kebelakang.

Sukses besar membuat Bapaknya Nijimura menghentikan laju motornya. Langsung, dan menoleh kearah belakang didapatinya anaknya yang tidak lagi ada di jok belakang, malah duduk di atas aspal meringis bahkan hampir ingin menangis.

Nash langsung turun dari motor, menghampiri Nijimura yang duduk di atas aspal. "Bang, kok tangan Nash dilepas?"

"Anjir lu! Emang lu mau gue diseret motor sampe rumah?!" pekik Nijimura kesal dengan adik sepupunya itu.

.

.

"Bang Niji! Woi! Mana duitnya? Elah monyet banget sih—buka aib tapi nggak mau ngasih duit…" maki Nash memukul kepala Nijimura dengan buku tulis dengan tebal 38 lembar itu.

Nijimura memasang wajah bodohnya, entah khayalannya kemana juga Nash tidak tahu. Tidak mau peduli sih lebih tepatnya.

"Galak banget adek lu Ji…" komentar Akashi memperhatikan Nijimura dan Nash yang selalu saja berkelahi. Semacam mirip adek-abang beneran.

"Tau nih, gorilla dari mana sih lu?"

"Lu yang gorilla, nyet!" maki Nash kesal tidak diberikan uang. Kelamaan.

"Eh, nih gue punya—" Nijimura, Nash dan Akashi menoleh pada Mayuzumi yang menjulurkan tangannya dengan di atas tangannya terdapat gelang karet.

"Buat apaan Bang?" tanya Nash sedikit _kepo._

Mayuzumi mengangkat dagunya kea rah Akashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Nash, seringai picik muncul dari wajah tampan Nijimura. Segeranya tangan Nash ditarik oleh Nijimura, sedangkan Akashi mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas sekolah.

Nash yang kebingungan langsung diapit oleh Mayuzumi dari belakang, dan Nijimura di depannya. Kening jenong milik Nash dipegang oleh Mayuzumi, sedikit ditarik kebelakang agar mendongak dan poninya tersibak kebelakang.

"Bang! Ini ngapain sih! KEKERASAN TERHADAP ADIK KELAS WOI!" teriak Nash heboh mencoba memberontak, sedangkan Nijimura menggenggam erat tangan Nash agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Poni Nash diikat oleh Mayuzumi, mencuat keatas, memperlihatkan bola mata biru Nash yang cantik itu makin kentara. Wajah cukup manisnya juga kelihatan.

"Lepasin! Ini apaan sih pake diiket-iket segala—"

"Gue mau foto sama Nash, lu bawa HP lu kan Sei?" tanya Mayuzumi menoleh pada Akashi.

Dan seketika itu _image_ Mayuzumi jelek di mata Nash.

"Nggak mau rambutnya diikeeet!" teriak Nash lagi memberontak.

"Satu jepretan adek, sayang…" kini Nijimura yang merayu Nash, "lu manis tahu pakai gitu poninya pfft"

Tanpa meminta jawaban si empu, Nijimura langsung membalikkan tubuh Nash sehingga memunggungi Nijimura. Tangan Nash masih saja digenggam oleh Nijimura, karena Nash jelas saja kalah tenaga dari Nijimura. Sedangkan Mayuzumi sudah mengambil posisi di samping Nijimura. Membentuk jarinya dengan huruf 'v' dan senyuman yang datar.

Akashi mengarahkan ponselnya pada ketiga temannya tersebut. Tampak Nash sangat kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Nijimura tersenyum mengambil pose agar terlihat lebih tampan.

"Nah—udah," ujar Akashi menunjukkan layar ponselnya sebagai bukti ia sudah memfoto ketiga temannya tersebut.

"Lepasiiiin!"

Bukan melepaskan Nijimura malah memeluk Nash dari belakang dan mencium puncak kepalanya, "Mau minta duit berapa sih lu?"

"APAAN SIH NEMPEL GINI GELI ABANG!" teriak Nash memberontak, dengan hasil Nijimura mau melepaskannya dan Mayuzumi memberikannya uang dua ribu rupiah.

Uang segera disambar oleh Nash dan kabur menuju keluar kelas, toh nyatanya Nash berhenti diambang pintu dan mengibarkan uang seribuan yang ada dua itu. "Makasih Abang-abang monyet!" teriak Nash tidak tahu malu langsung berlari menuju kantin.

.

.

Begitulah singkat cerita bagaimana Nash bisa membeli es teh dan duduk leha-leha saat istirahat SD seperti saat ini.

.

.

FIN

YEAH—akhirnya bikin Shota!Nash buat NashTart celeng :")

Makasih buat Cacing sama Shun yang udah ngadain celeng ini / maap ini absurd total—

Betewe itu yang masalah ngompol di setrika sama nyeret si kakak yang jatoh dari motor itu—aib saya semua 8"))) pas SD saya kelakuannya bego banget…

Makasih yang udah mau baca 'w' kritik saran sangat membantu :"3

Silakan keluarkan unek2 setelah baca fanfik ini di kota review—

Salam sayang, pelu, ketjup tapi bohong dari Haisaki /emot lope/


End file.
